The One and the Same
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: As a smurf hero falls, 10,000 viscous red smurfs came in hail bent on destroying The Smurfs. But when they walked into the Smurf Village, the very forest that encompass village suddenly had a mind of its own.
1. Ch 1: A Hero Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Things haven't been good for the Smurfs lately, as they have lost one of their own. This smurf is not fully smurf, he is half smurf and half human, stands 10 centimeters tall, has brown hair, has a skinny frame, has grass green skin, and wears woodland camouflaged smurf hat, jacket, and pants. The green smurf's name is Chernov Reznov, a gift from humanity's elite. He's also known as the Wunderwaffe, German for "Wonder Weapon."

He lives in the Smurf Village near the massive body of water, presumably a really large freshwater lake perhaps. His mushroom house is the largest of all mushroom homes and is the most well built, it has survived many dark times in its recent history and so it would continue to live on. It is most identifiable with its 60 cm tall stow pipe chimney which stands ridiculously over the village, it belches out smoke on a daily basis hinting life inside.

One day the chimney stopped spewing out smoke, after several days of utter silence there has been thoughts if Chernov is alright. Rachael, Chernov's overweight green smurfette girlfriend went by his place to check up on him. She found Chernov lying on the floor motionless, despite sounding the alarm and alerted the entire village Chernov's situation Papa Smurf pronounced him dead.

The village was silent, no one don't know what to say. To make things even harder, Chernov had two green smurflings named Cherskey and Nelly. They took the news hard, they've cried for days. No one is hurt more than Rachael, she had to risk her life in order to win Chernov's love but only to realized that it wasn't necessary as he loves her already.

The news was delivered to the Green Smurf Colony, a group of 10 technologically-advanced smurf villages clustered together containing 1000+ green smurfs and smurfettes. All wore woodland camouflage and all had grass green skin, males usually wear a camouflaged smurf hat and pants awhile green smurfettes wore a camouflaged smurf hat and dress. Sometimes green smurfs wear overalls, symbolizing that they're part of the green smurf labor force. About 80% of the labor force are females and Rachael is also part of the labor force.

The Colony went under a great depression once they receive the news of Chernov's death, their factories stopped the production of certain goods and almost all activity ceased throughout the villages. Chernov was not just the papa smurf of the 10 smurf villages, but he's also the green smurfs half-brother. They all have the same father, but Chernov has a different mother.

The green smurfs mother happened to be Smurfette, as her DNA was used in creating them by Chernov's father. The green smurfs and smurfettes often call her Mom or Mama, and usually Rachael calls her Mama.

Normally when Rachael is sad, she goes crying to Chernov to cheer her up. But with him out of the picture, the alternative is Smurfette. Rachael spend a day crying on Smurfette's shoulder, her twin children by her side. "You can stay here until you feel better," said Smurfette.

"Thanks," sobbed Rachael, "But you know what? I'm not going to find true love again, Chernov is my first and only lovebird."

Their were plans on bringing Chernov's body back to the Green Smurf Colony for burial, but that never took place. It was soon discovered that it wound up missing, thanks to several incompetent green smurfs. Pissed off, the green smurfs banished them from the Colony.

The news worsened Rachael's depression, and soon stops taking care of her children. In an ironic twist, the twins are taking care of Rachael with the help of Smurfette and Sassette. They were going nowhere in curing her depression, all hope was soon lost. Everyone else however just went on with their lives as normal, and Chernov was no longer mentioned among the green smurfs.

Two weeks after Chernov's death, Papa Smurf was walking around the Smurf Village to check on his smurfs. They were all doing fine, including Smurfette. Just as Papa Smurf heads back to his home, Reporter Smurf rushed up to him in a hurry, "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" he cried.

"What is it Reporter?" asked Papa Smurf.

"You might wanna see this Papa Smurf," said Reporter Smurf as he hands the village leader a newspaper, "And no, its not my newspaper this time."

It turns out to be a Green Smurf Colony newspaper, and Papa Smurf was horrified at the cover of the newspaper. "You sure this is smurfy information?" asked Papa Smurf worriedly.

"The green smurfs are preparing for war," said Reporter, "Its without a doubt that something's smurfing going on."

"Call an emergency village meeting," instructed Papa Smurf, "Do so without delay, and get Harmony over here cause we'll need his horn as always."

"Yes Papa Smurf," said Reporter as he saluted to him, which reminded Papa Smurf of Chernov.

As Reporter Smurf runs off to alert the other smurfs, Papa Smurf said to himself, "Oh Chernov, I wish you are here to help us."

An hour later, Papa Smurf had rounded up all of his smurfs for a meeting. All 105 smurfs paid close attention as Papa Smurf held up the Green Smurf newspaper, everyone gasped. "Yes my little smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "It is true, we are in the brink of war with the Red Smurfs. Again."

"We had enough trouble with those Russian-speaking smurfs!" cried Hefty, "How many are their, I could take them all on!"

"About 10,000," said Papa Smurf.

"Okay, I take that back then." said Hefty, changing his mind.

"Oh what are we going to do Papa Smurf?" asked Smurfette worriedly.

"I don't know Smurfette," said Papa Smurf, "The only smurf that could save us is Chernov, and he's dead. His death had disorganized the green smurfs a little bit but they are just as affective, we'll have to rely on them for help when the red smurfs come knocking on our front door."

The red smurfs are these technologically-advanced red-skinned smurfs who came from the Ural Mountains in Russia, they wear a brown ushanka, jacket, and pants. Red Smurfs are not social creatures, they aren't even friendly. They are quite mean, and are more cold-hearted than the Russian winter. The irony is that the Red Smurfs are actually hillbillies, since they came from the mountains in all. And a lot of them speak that familiar hillbilly accent, if you listen closely enough.

"I'll tell you what to do smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "First we..."

Suddenly an explosion occurred nearby, everyone was horrified to find smurfvees come roaring into the area in alarming speed. Red Smurf conscripts came running out of the vehicles and were followed by a Twinblade helicopter dropping more of them in, they came in so fast that Papa Smurf couldn't even react.

"Blue comrades," yelled a red smurf in a bullhorn, "We request yer Great Smurf."

Papa Smurf came forward and approach the speaker as his fellow smurfs stood behind him, shaking in fear. The red smurf puts down his bullhorn and approached Papa Smurf, "Is it true that the Wunderwaffe is dead?" he asked.

"True," said Papa Smurf, "Very true."

"Good."

The red smurf kicks Papa Smurf in the groin, bringing the village leader to his knees. The red smurfs pulled pulled out their assault rifles and aimed them at the smurfs to prevent them from helping Papa Smurf, "This is what we've been waiting for," said the red smurf as he pulled out a pistol, "With Chernov dead, nothing can stop us now."

"A cruelest irony is that the green smurfs contain Russian blood," said Papa Smurf, "There's no arguing with that."

"No duh," said the red smurf, "Chernov's full name is Russian, yet his father is an American. I have yet wonder why he goes to Belgian country just to meet you guys. Well regardless on the reason, we finish you off now."

The red smurf aimed the pistol at Papa Smurf's head. Just before the Red Smurf can pull the trigger the whole forest gave out a loud roar that sounded like a Grizzly Bear, sending every smurf, both sky blue and red, in a desperate panic.

"What was that?" asked the red smurf as he pulls the gun away from Papa Smurf.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, then the creature reveals itself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: The Forest As A Say In Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Huge tentacle-like vines shoot out of the ground and stared down the Smurf Village, the vines have a slimey green color that makes it look alien. All the red smurfs drop their guns and took off running, but the vines made quick work of them.

The smurfs watch in horror as the vines attack the red smurfs, they all try to get away in their vehicles or by foot but the vines forbid any moment through the forest. The vines shoot out and entangle the red smurfs one by one, constricting them with their massive strength. One red smurf was unlucky enough to be pulled in half by the vines, another had his head plowed into the ground and he suffocated to death.

"The forest has a mind of its own!" cried Papa Smurf as he dodged an incoming vine as it entangles a red smurf, "There's no way out!"

The carnage last for about 30 minutes as the smurfs rushed into their homes and barricaded themselves inside, they all hid under tables and beds as the vines rip and lash at the red smurfs. To them, it felt like the end of the world. There were few explosions which shook the ground, and their were massive thuds on occasion.

It didn't take long for the red smurfs to stop screaming and its only when the smurfs decided to come out, what they saw is not so pleasant.

The red smurfs are all dead, their body parts and blood was scattered everywhere. Papa Smurf doesn't know what to make of the devastation as all the smurfs gathered around him, "What kind of plant would do such a thing?" he asked.

"A carnivorous plant," said Brainy, "Of course there are other plants that can cause this so let me name a few-"

Suddenly, Hefty kicked Brainy in the rear and the 4 eyed smurf shot up into the air. One of the vines shot up and managed to catch Brainy high in the air before setting him gently on the ground, "Why thank you," said Brainy.

"Well smurfs," said Papa Smurf," Lets clean up this mess before it starts to decompose."

"I think the carnivorous plant is cleaning up its own mess," said Handy as he points to some of the vines, "Look."

Several smaller vines slithered across the ground as they scoop up the body parts of the red smurfs it killed, the smurfs watch as the vines carries them out of the village and into the forest. As it removes all the red smurf bodies, several gray flies with bright green eyes came flying out of nowhere and engulfs the red smurf's smurfvees and tanks. Their engines started up and the smurfs watch in shock as the vehicles drive themselves out of the village, it was an odd thing to see.

"What does that thing want with us Papa Smurf?" asked Smurfette.

"I don't know," said Papa Smurf, "But it doesn't appear to be a threat, its obviously not intending to go away anytime soon."

Once the vines are done cleaning up, they began to retreat back to the forest. Some vines remain as they lay down on the ground awhile others slither up trees, once all activity ceased the only sound being made was the sound of breathing.

"Wow," said Farmer, "Well that was smurfy."

"We best notify the Green Smurf Colony," said Papa Smurf, "Maybe they had a similar episode there."

"Chernov's house has a radio," said Brainy, "Maybe we can use it."

"You know how?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yes I do," said Brainy, "Allow me."

Papa Smurf, Brainy, and several other smurfs walked by Chernov's house. No one has been in it since the day he died, so it was an eerie feeling when returning to the place. The smurfs discovered that the vines are entangling the fortified mushroom home, and they saw that the vines also have a key to the place.

"What is that thing doing?" asked Handy.

"It wants something," said Papa Smurf, "I think Chernov kept fertilizer in there."

The vines unlocks the door and insert themselves into the mushroom building, a moment later a large fiery mushroom cloud shot out of the tallest chimney in the village. "It wants Chernov's furnace." assumed Handy.

"No," contradicted Papa Smurf, "It needs it."

The smurfs saw one of the vines slither through the door, it was holding onto a small log. "My smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Whatever this thing is, it controls the forest and everything that lives in it. And so it is now under our protection."

"Should we go asked Mother Nature about this?" asked Brainy.

"I think she already knows about this," said Papa Smurf, "Of course, we should check up on her to see how she's holding up."

The forest began to stir as the smurfs noticed the trees moving themselves, revealing a path marked with patches of bright red mushrooms shaped into an arrow. A vine pulled up to the smurfs and gestures towards the path, seems that the creature wants them to walk down it.

"Do what it says," said Papa Smurf, "Just stay behind me smurfs."

Papa Smurf walks down the path as his fellow smurfs followed behind, the smurfs whisper among themselves as the walked down the path as it closes up behind them. "Keep following me smurfs," advised Papa Smurf, "This forest is starting to become more and more unrecognizable with every second that smurfs."

It didn't take long for them to find the end of the trail, it ironically lead the smurfs to Mother Nature's cottage. They found her standing at her doorstep as several huge vines about a meter thick stair down at her, even more ironic that the vines bow down to her.

When the smurfs approached, the large vines retreat back into the forest. Then the path behind the smurfs seals itself up completely. "Mother Nature," said Papa Smurf, "Are you alright?"

"No I am not alright," said Mother Nature in distraught, "I've never been more frightened before in my eternal life, I can no longer control my own creations. But it seems that the forest is still loyal to me, for now."

The forest moans, or it grunts. Depends on how its sounds to the human ear.

"We came to check up on you since we've just been attacked by red smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "This creature saved my life and the smurfs from death as it came to the rescue. We saw it murder the red smurfs in cold blood, it seemed... human."

"The air smells like a human being," noted Mother Nature, "But it also carries a smurf scent as well, the only creatures that I could think of are the green smurfs but I've never smelled anything so concentrated before."

"I wonder where the smell is coming from." said Brainy.

"I think its coming from the flowers," said Smurfette as she picked a green flower, "Here, smell it."

Smurfette handed it to Papa Smurf and he smelled it, the flower smelled like human sweat. "What about the other flowers," asked Papa Smurf has he pass around the flower, "How do they smell?"

"Some smells like Brainy," said Farmer as he picked a few flowers, "Others smells like alcohol, green berries, chocolate, and carbonated water. Their smell is quite strong, very very smurfy if you ask me."

Papa Smurf watched as Mother Nature looks up at the sky and sighs, "We've gotta go," he said, "I have no idea what this thing is doing to smurfs back home."

"I'll see you little smurfs later," said Mother Nature, "Right now, I've gotta go see Father Time to discuss this matter."

Suddenly the path that the smurfs took reopens, this time the red mushroom arrows point the opposite direction. "We've gotta go," said Papa Smurf has he takes off running down the path, "Bye."

His fellow smurfs run after him as the path closes up behind them, once Mother Nature is alone she turns towards the forest as the vines reappear. "Whoever you are," she said, "Please don't cause any harm to those who lives in this forest."

Suddenly a message appeared in the flower bed, _"I shall honor your request, but I will cause harm to those who are foreign to this forest and/ or those who threatens the lives of those who live in it."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Embarrased Smurfette

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A day went by and the smurfs received word on a similar event that happened at the Green Smurf Colony, only to find it is more violent. Turns out they discovered that the creature places the red smurfs it kills into pitcher-like leaves where they are digested and sucked dry for nutrients to fuel the creature, confirming that the creature is indeed a carnivorous plant.

The creature unexpectedly began producing trees that grows many different kinds of fruit for the smurfs, Farmer Smurf found one such tree growing in his garden. He was stunned to find so many different kinds of fruit growing on the tree at once. And so he rushed to tell several smurfs of his accidental discovery, which Papa Smurf oversees his finding.

As several smurfs gathered around the tree, the village leader examines the fruit growing on it. "Peaches, apples, lemons, pears," began Papa Smurf, "Oranges, grapefruit, is that a tomato? How could this be? I've never seen such smurfy fruit in 400 years."

Papa Smurf reached up at the branch and picked an apple, he then stared at the red skin for a brief moment before taking a bite out of the fruit. "This is quite sweet," said Papa Smurf.

Greedy then picked a peach out of the tree and tried it, "Wow," he comments, "This is good, this is really good."

It was a matter of moments before all the smurfs picked the tree raw, eventually they were all so focused chowing down on the fruit that they didn't noticed smurfberry bushes growing in the garden until the last minute. "Holy smurf," said Farmer, "Look at all those smurfberries!"

"They appear to be a bit bigger than I've remembered," said Greedy as he examines one of the smurfberries, they indeed seemed to be twice their normal-size, "This thing seemed to be quite generous."

"I wonder if it could spawn me flowers," wondered Smurfette, "Let me try asking it."

Smurfette left the garden and went to an area where there's a large concentration of the creature's dornment vines, meanwhile Rachael happened to look outside the window to discover what Smurfette is doing. Rachael missed the action that took place yesterday, but she has an opportunity to see this moment. So she heads outside for the first time in weeks to see what Smurfette is up to, her twin children follows closely behind.

"Mama?" asked Rachael, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if the creature could spawn flowers for me," said Smurfette.

She approached the mess of vines as Rachael and her children steps back, it didn't take long for the smurfs to show up to witness the unfolding action. "Good to see you outside Rachael." said Papa Smurf.

"Of course," said Rachael, "Its good to see you too."

"Yoo-hoo!" called out Smurfette to the vines, "Mr. creature? Are you awake?"

The forest moans as the dormant vines began to move, "Can I ask you a bit of a smurfy favor?" asked Smurfette.

The forest groans in response, Rachael sense something isn't right with the creature. "I think your aggravating it Mama." she warned.

"Don't be silly," said Smurfette, "How can I make anyone mad?"

The forest groaned again, it was a bit louder this time. "Can I ask you a favor Mr. Creature?" asked Smurfette, "If you were to spawn some flowers for me?"

That's when the forest roared like a bear, scaring the crap out of Smurfette. "And you just have to." said Rachael.

Smurfette tried to run, but a vine shot out and snatched he by the leg. The vine hoisted Smurfette up into the air as she screams, "Papa Smurf!" she cried, "Help me!"

"Don't worry Smurfette," reassured Papa Smurf, "I will-"

Before Papa Smurf could finish, another vine came by and... pulled Smurfette's dressed off her body like a banana peel. "Help you..." finished Papa Smurf as his voice trails off.

The creature then absorbed Smurfette's dress within its thick vines, and so the vine pulls off Smurfette's slippers and smurf hat before wrapping itself around her other leg and forced Smurfette to spread her legs apart from each other for all the smurfs to see. "Oh this is embarrassing!" she cried.

The smurfs are speechless at what they saw, seeing what no smurf had ever seen before. "Smurfs!" snapped Papa Smurf, "I demand you to look away now!

"I've got funny feelings inside," comment Cherskey as he puts his hands over his belly.

Suddenly his sister punched him in the groin, bringing him to his knees, "Thanks Nelly." he groaned as he tries to resist the pain.

"Don't mentioned it brother." said Nelly.

Just as the other smurflings showed up, the creature sat Smurfette down on the ground. She ran past the dumbstruck smurfs, crying as she tries to cover he groin and butt crack with her hands. Rachael went after Smurfette, just before she reached her house the creature bars her way by wrapping her pink mushroom house with vines.

Smurfette stopped and stared at the vine wall for a brief moment, then she collapsed onto her knees in tears, "Mama," asked Rachael as she approached, "Are you okay?"

"No," sobbed Smurfette, "I'm hurt, why did the creature do such a thing?"

"It does not want to be treated like that," said Rachael, "It can't voice its feelings so it has to take action, nobody is laughing at you Smurfette so there's nothing to be ashamed of."

A vine slithered up with a box of tissues, Smurfette saw the box and grabs a tissue before blowing her nose into it. "Besides," said Rachael as Smurfette tosses the tissue away, "You woke the thing up so it can't possibly think straight."

"It just sprout a tree full of fruit minutes ago," claimed Smurfette, "How can the creature fall asleep that fast?"

"It takes a lot of energy to operate such a large organism," explained Rachael, "I know this personally because I am of course, rather large."

Rachael felt something squeezed her tail and she jumped, she turned around and noticed it was a vine that did it. "I think the creature likes you." said Smurfette.

Another vine approached the two girls from a different angle, it was holding a pair of white smurf pants. The vine sat it in front of Smurfette before it slithers away, "Does it want me to do what I think it wants me to do?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Rachael, "It wants you to wear a smurf pants, like a boy."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Its not kidding you."

"Oh fine."

Smurfette got up and puts on the pants as Rachael tries her best not to laugh, "Well," said Smurfette as she presents herself to Rachael, "How do I look?"

"Gay." said Rachael, then she burst out laughing.

"What is gay mean anyway?" asked Smurfette.

"It means happy," explained Rachael, "Or its that, other, definition."

Smurfette became confused as Rachael laughed hard, that's when a large flower shaped like a pickle popped out of the ground. Rachael stopped laughing when she saw the flower, "You should have been more specific when asking for a smurfy flower," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Smurfette.

"Cause that's a corpse flower," said Rachael, "They call it corpse flowers because it smells like a decomposing animal."

Suddenly the Corpse Flower began to bloom, the opening of its pedals caused a horrible stench that is so horrible that it nearly blinded Smurfette. "I'm outta here," cried Smurfette as she covers her nose, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye," said Rachael, unfazed by the stench the flower is giving off.

As Smurfette runs off, Rachael pulled out a hand shovel and managed to uproot the corpse flower. She pockets the hand shovel before picking up the flower and carried it off for it to be potted, "This might help keep the red smurfs away, "chuckled Rachael, "They won't get a kilometer near this thing, haha!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Drunken Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Later that night, the creature unwraps its veins from Smurfette's house and she desperately rushed inside. She, Rachael, Sassette, Cherskey, Nelly, and Baby Smurf gets dressed for bed as the rest of the Smurf Village prepares to sleep. "What a day," said Smurfette as she puts on her night gown before tossing the white pants aside, "Stripped bare and smelling like a corpse flower, how humiliating can you get Rachael. Rachael?"

Smurfette turns and saw Rachael looking upset as she sat on her bed, "Rachael?" asked Smurfette, "Is there something wrong?"

"Chernov's favorite flower is corpse flowers," sobbed Rachael, "He likes it because it keeps unwanted visitors away, well those were his words."

"He really likes those flowers?" asked Smurfette.

"Yeah," said Rachael, "It the only flower he likes."

"You should move on Rachael," advised Smurfette, "He's gone, you can't be sad forever."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I bore Chernov's children, it is difficult to raise children without another parent. Now I know what Chernov feels when he grew up without a mother, I don't want my babies to be so negative because they didn't grew up without a father. You know Chernov well, it is just what I fear my kids will become. Stubborn and ill-tempered, like Gargamel."

"They can hear you Rachael," said Smurfette as she pointed towards the stairs, Rachael saw a shadow on the wall which made her sigh.

"I can see you guys." said Rachael, "Come out."

Cherskey and Nelly came walking up the stairs and ran to Rachael's side, "Mama," said Nelly.

"Yes sweetie?" asked Rachael.

"That creature outside," she said, "Whatever it is, how did you understand what its feeling?"

"It seems so familiar," said Rachael, "Its generosity, the corpse flower, and Smurfette's incident. It all reminds me of Chernov in every way, I understand it because it understand me."

"That explains why its vines are grab your tail." said Cherskey.

Rachael jumped off the bed and turned around to find a vine zipped out the window before shutting it, "Chernov always grabs my tail on occasion," said Rachael.

"I think this thing is trying to tell you on occasion is to remember the good times you had with Chernov," said Smurfette, "What is the best you two do together anyway?"

"Umm," muttered Rachael as she looks at the kids, "Yeah I better not tell you the good times Mama because of the..."

"Mom," said Cherskey, "Me and Nelly know what is sex is and the purpose of it, dad told us how you meet and that time when you too sleep with each other for the first time. We know our conception was accidental."

"He told you everything?" asked Rachael in shock.

"He even told me how he turned you on," grinned Nelly, "And you were doing woo woo woo-"

"Yeah, he told you guys everything," said Rachael, "Time for bed."

Rachael picks up the two smurflings and walked over to the bed at the other side of the room, she placed the two smurflings in the bed and tucked them in. "Don't tell me Sassette heard everything." asked Rachael.

"Heard it." said Sassette downstairs.

"Damn it!" snapped Rachael, "What about Baby Smurf?"

Baby Smurf coos in response, "Damn it again," cursed Rachael, "I'm going to step out for a moment guys, just to clear my head."

"Okay Rachael," said Smurfette, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rachael walks downstairs and steps outside the mushroom house as the lights inside shut off, she then sat on the doorstep as she pulled out a flower from the ground at the side of the building. It resulted in her removing some of the ground which revealed a small cavity containing smurfberry wine, and so she picks out a couple of bottles, popped one of them open, and drank a mouthful of wine.

Eventually she ended up going through four bottles of smurfberry wine within 40 minutes, she was aware that she's intoxicated due to the blur in her vision. She kicked the empty smurfberry wine bottles back into the cavity, stuck the tile back on, and went back inside.

Despite being drunk, she stumbled up the stairs without making much of a sound. Once on the second floor, Rachael finds her bed and climbs under the sheets. Just before she falls asleep, she glimpsed across the room and saw her children sleeping peacefully on the bed. That's when she saw something slithering in the darkness, the sight of it made her blood go cold.

It was a vine, two of them. They had found their way into the mushroom home and were slithering up onto the twin's bed, Rachael was petrified at the sight of the vines. Her heart raced as she began hyperventilating.

She began to relax when the vines simply just grabbed the bedsheets and pulled them up to the twin's chins, one of the vines rubbed Nelly's head before retreating back into the darkness. Rachael breaths a sigh of relief, then she suddenly felt the vines themselves slithering onto her back.

They were just giving Rachael a massage, tired of being afraid she gives in. Its been awhile since anyone had given her a massage, the labor force had given her knots in her muscles which refused to relax. Rachael felt the knots relax away, feeling very pleased about herself.

Within 20 minutes, Rachael drifts to sleep. The vines then retreat when they sense she is fully asleep, they pulled themselves out of Smurfette's house and retreat back to the woods. With everyone now fully asleep, its time for the creature to get some work done.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Bad Metric

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The next morning was announced by a loud pleasant horn, even though it wasn't necessary. Everyone thought that it was Harmony at first until they discovered that he doesn't have his horn, "Has anyone seen my horn?" asked Harmony as he approached a group of smurfs.

"No," said Jokey, "Where did you leave it?"

"I left it by my doorstep every night," said Harmony, "Had someone took it?"

"Why not ask the creature," advised Brainy, "Since this thing is a nocturnal creature and thus activity is high in night, I suppose that the creature might have something to do with it."

"How you know its nocturnal?" asked Clumsy.

"I've seen it move its vines a lot at midnight." said Brainy.

"Hey," said Hefty as he points up a tree, "There it is."

Everysmurf looks up and sees Harmony's horn on the top of the tree, its mouthpiece was attached to its trunk with some sort of glue. "Oh smurf," groaned Harmony as he put his hands on his cheeks, "Can you get it down Hefty?"

"Sure can," said Hefty, "Get ready to catch me just in case smurfs."

Hefty rushes over the tree and climbs up the trunk with little effort, all the smurfs watch as Hefty gets half way up the tree. "What's going on my smurfs?" asked Papa Smurf as he approached.

"Harmony's horn is stuck in the tree and Hefty is going to get it down." said Brainy.

When Hefty is at the top of the tree, he grabbed the horn and attempt to pull it off. "It won't budge," said Hefty, "It stuck on the tree with some sort of glue."

Hefty was unfortunate to get in front of the horn and so it went off, the blast from the horn being sounded is enough to make Hefty loose his grip on the tree and he plummets to the ground. He was caught by an incoming vine and was set gently on the ground, "Can you please give Harmony's horn back?" asked Hefty.

"The creature can't talk to you Hefty," said Brainy, "But its advisable that we all wait for the creature to give up the horn, so I suggest Harmony uses an alternative to replace his horn-"

A random smurf kicks Brainy in the rear and he went airborne, but within a fraction of a second the creature shot a vine out to Brainy and caught him. The creature sat Brainy down where he was originally standing, "Why thank you kind creature." said Brainy.

That's when the creature grabbed the smurf who kicked him and tossed him up into the sky, the smurfs watched the flying smurf scream as he drops through the tree line. "I think he landed at the village limits." said Brainy.

"Who smurf was that anyway?" asked Clumsy.

A pink flower slowly floats to the ground, indicating it was Vanity who was tossed into the air.

Meanwhile at Gargamel's hovel, the evil wizard himself walks back and forth in his hovel trying to think of a new way to capture the smurfs. "Those retched smurfs!" snarled Gargamel, "Every time I try to destroy them, it fails. Why does it fail any time Azrael?"

The cat just stared at him as it sat on the kitchen table, ignoring his question.

"Oh I know what your thinking," said Gargamel, "Those smurfs are nothing but trouble. Right?"

Azrael nods in response.

"You know what," said Gargamel as he grabbed a net from his closet, "We're going to go into that forest and attempt to find that village, I'll have you lead the way."

Azrael meowed in agreement, the cat jump off the table and he and Gargamel heads out into the forest. The creature sensed Gargamel's approach and stopped all of its activity, it even held its own breath.

To Gargamel, nothing seems unusual about the forest as he walks down a traveling route. The birds were singing and it was a bright sunny morning outside, if he's lucky he might capture and eat a smurf for breakfast. "Where would a smurf be anyway," wondered Gargamel, "Keep an eye out for smurfs, do not engaged until I say so Azrael."

Azrael purred in response, then suddenly the creature opened up a path up next to the traveling route. Gargamel didn't noticed it right away, until he's right next to it."Look Azrael," said Gargamel, "I hadn't been through this path before, maybe the smurfs are down the road for all I know."

Gargamel and Azrael walks down the path as the creature leads them to the Smurf Village, speaking of the village Rachael was just getting up when she heard the spur of activity outside. When she opened her eyes, she looks around and noticed that everyone is out of bed. She pulls the covers off of her and gets dressed into her overalls before heading outside, there she finds several smurfs playing smurf ball.

"Wanna play Rachael?" asked Handy.

"No," said Rachael, "I got work to do."

"Suit yourself." said Handy.

Rachael heads off and locates Papa Smurf in his lab, he and Brainy were working on an experiment that has to do with plants. Rachael watches them from the window as they work, "Now Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "This requires delicate accuracy, we've gotta get the measurement precisely smurfy or it would explode. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa Smurf." agrees Brainy.

Papa Smurf positions a pot on a table as Brainy held a dropper above the pot, "Okay," said Papa Smurf, "Three drops."

Brainy counted as he released the required drops into the pot, "1, 2, 3."

Rachael ducks as the pot explodes, blowing out the windows in the process. When the dust clears, Rachael opens the door and finds that Brainy and Papa Smurf were covered in suit with their clothes partially burned. "Epic fail," said Rachael, "Seems that you did something wrong."

"Indeed we did," said Papa Smurf, "I don't know how Chernov does it."

"Wait," said Rachael, "Your using Chernov's notes to perform an experiment?"

"Yes," said Papa Smurf, "I'm trying to figure out how to make a special fertilizer for the plants, his notes on biology is spectacular. Everything is done right, we don't understand what went wrong."

"Let me take a look at the book your using," said Rachael ,"Chemistry is a specialty among the green smurfs."

"Okay."

Papa Smurf hands her a notebook and Rachael looks through it, "Hrm," said Rachael, "It says here that too much of one or more ingredients can cause a spontaneous chemical reaction, aka an explosion. How much did you use?"

"I used 2 ounces-"

"Ounces?" interrupted Rachael, "I see what went wrong, look here."

Rachael points to a part of the book that Papa Smurf missed, "He's using grams, not ounces. He does all of his work in metric, not customary. How can you miss it?"

"Metric?" cried Papa Smurf, "After 52 tries, I didn't realized that I was using the wrong form of measurement. Its going to take me years to learn this form of measurement."

"Well Chernov stated that it is difficult to teach an old smurf new tricks," said Rachael as he hands the notebook back to Papa Smurf, "Difficult, but possible. It just takes longer is all."

Just outside the Smurf Village, Gargamel and Azrael followed the creature's trail and soon stumbled upon the Smurf Village. The wizard cannot believe his luck, neither could Azrael. "I found it! I found it!" cheered Gargamel in joy before he turns to Azrael, "Azrael, start rounding up some smurfs. A hundred smurfs will make us rich in gold! Ha ha ha!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Gargamel's Raid

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The entire village overheard Gargamel's cheering, when they saw the wizard waking into the village the smurfs' faces became priceless. "Its Gargamel!" cried Smurfette, "Run!"

The whole village erupted in panic, several smurfs tried to hide in their homes as other smurfs tried to leave the village altogether. Gargamel chased around several smurfs as Azrael rounds some up, the noises made Papa Smurf, Brainy, and Rachael rush outside to find Gargamel running towards them.

"Spare all the smurfs grandpa," cried Rachael, "Just take me instead."

"Rachael!" asked Papa Smurf, "What on smurf are you doing?"

"He's my grandfather," said Rachael, "There's no denying it, maybe he has sympathy for family members."

That's when Gargamel approached the smurfs, he seemed to be interested in Rachael. "Oh look what we have here," he says as Azrael sneaks up from behind, "A green smurf, a particular fat one I presume."

"Just take me grandpa," said Rachael, "And spare all these smurfs, I have more value!"

"I need a pure smurf," said Gargamel, "Not a half human smurf, especially an annoying relative like you."

"Damn it!" cursed Rachael.

"Out with you!" snapped Gargamel.

He raised his foot and tries to stomp on Rachael, but she jumped out of the way in time. She takes off running as Gargamel chases her, but she proves she's too fast for him to catch up. "Such a fat smurf for being fast," commented Gargamel, "Azrael, see if you can catch up to her!"

Azrael rushed after Rachael, but Rachael proves too fast for him either. Just before Rachael could get away, she tripped and fell to the ground. Rachael began to cry in pain, its clear that she's injured.

"Mama!" cried the twins as they rushed to her aid."

"Get back to safety kids!" cried Rachael, "Or you'll get hurt!"

"I rather die than live without you." said Cherskey and Nelly in unison, "Dad would understand if he's still alive!"

Just as Azrael is 4 meters away, the ground started to vibrate. Suddenly huge vines shot out of the ground at the edge of the Smurf Village and began to slithered towards Gargamel with stunning speed, the wizard was so shocked that he dropped his net and ran the other direction. "Azrael," cried Gargamel, "Let's gt outta here!"

The vines chasing Gargamel were appropriate for his size, the vines chasing him were 50 cm in diameter instead 7 to 15 cm that killed the red smurfs. They all chased Gargamel and Azrael around the village, wherever the evil wizard turns there are incoming vines waiting for him.

"There's no escape," cried Gargamel, "We're doomed!"

That's when a small vine slips in from behind and wrapped itself around Azrael, the cat's screams quickly caught his master's attention as he saw him being dragged away.

"Azrael," screamed Gargamel, "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

Gargamel ran out of the Smurf Village as the vine takes Azrael into the woods, the cat's screams groew louder as it was dragged into deeper vegetation of the forest. Despite Gargamel attempting to rescue Azrael, the thick vegetation slowed him down to a point where Azrael's cries fainted away. When Gargamel realized all is quiet, he knew he had lost his cat.

"Azrael!" he cried through the forest, "Where are you!"

He hears nothing except the creature's breathing, apparently all the birds stopped chirping due to the action caused within the smurf village. Having lost track on which direction is the Smurf Village, Gargamel walked to a small clearing where he sat down on a fallen log. "Oh Azrael," he thought as he rested his chin on the palm of his hands, "Where have you gone off to?"

Gargamel wasn't the only one having problems, large columns of red smurf troops tried to push through the forest but were wiped out by the creature's tentacle-like vines. They soon began to notice the creature is evolving as it spawns "Venus Man Traps," and "Venus Smurf Traps," they are like the venus fly trap except the man traps are 2 meters big awhile the smurf traps are 20 cm long. They all dove in and scoop up red smurfs before eating them whole, it was a sure nightmare for the red smurfs.

Around massive pastures, human armies were about to engage in combat with each other as the creature interrupted their fight. The armies simply dropped their swords and ran out of the area as the creature spawns thick trees in the pasture, literally increasing the forest's size by 700 square meters.

Nearby human kingdoms received word of the impending action of the forest and attempted to engage combat against the creature. Several fortified positions just a kilometer away from the edge of the forest were quickly built, the human armies watch as the creature claims more and more land by sprouting trees just a few meters apart. The trees were becoming fully grown within seconds, which amazed the humans.

When the human armies tried to attack the creature, they tried hurling incendiary rounds out of trebuchets into the forest. They however hadn't anticipated that the creature would return the fireballs back to the humans, which decimated the fortifications and sent the armies running.

The retreating humans were in disbelief as they saw the creature overrun their positions and commandeered their siege weapons, they all watch dumbstruck as the creature dragged the trebuchets and catapults back to the forest along with several bows, swords, and shields.

The humans then tried to attack by water by using ships against the creature, but that failed as the creature used their own trebuchets against them. The creature launched fireballs at them, every shot hits its mark with dead accuracy. One ship happens to be chopped in half by two thick vines when it happened to get a little too close to shore, the ship was sunk and the crew dragged away by the creature's vines.

Before long, Johan became involved and tried to fight back the vines in rescuing a captured Peewit. The rescue attempt failed when Johan got captured himself, they were the very few humans taken prisoner by the creature. And it happens so that they are all being hold up in the Green Smurf Colony, along with Azrael as well.

Back at the Smurf Village, Rachael was helped up to her feet by her children as several smurfs rushed to her aid. "Are you okay Rachael?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I don't know," sobbed Rachael, "I think my ankle is sprained, I think I'm gonna take sick days off for this."

"Can you walk on it?" asked Smurfette.

"I'll try," said Rachael.

She tried walking on it, but was limping. "For some reason, it doesn't hurt as much." claimed Rachael.

"I think you best stay at home Rachael," said Smurfette, "Or you'll smurf your ankle even more."

"Smurf this smurf that," complained Rachael, "No one tells me good luck or anything, just be careful. I never get any respect from by siblings and-"

Suddenly a vine came by and wrapped itself around Rachael, it then carries Rachael back to Smurfette's house as it wrapped around her mouth. "Damn these vines are strong," comment Nelly, "Maybe I could make a swing out of them or something."

As the twins run off with their mom, Papa Smurf had the smurfs gather around him, "We're going to find Gargamel," he said, "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Hefty, Handy, Brainy, and Smurfette stepped forward, "Okay," said Papa Smurf, "Anyone else?"

"Hold on Papa Smurf." said Smurfette, "I gotta get something."

"Okay Smurfette," said Papa Smurf, "Take your time."

Smurfette rushed back to her home to find Rachael sitting in a plush chair with her kids near her, "Rachael?" asked Smurfette.

"Yes Mama?" asked Rachael.

"Are you sure you can still walk on your ankle?" asked Smurfette.

"It hurts but I can walk on it as if nothing even happened." said Rachael.

"You wanna come find Gargamel with us?" asked Smurfette.

"I do." said Rachael, "Why you ask?"

"I was thinking you should get out of the village once in awhile," said Smurfette, "Chernov's death may be hard on you but you can't stay inside my house forever."

"You're probably right," said Rachael, "I do need to get out more. Okay, I'm coming."

"Can we come?" asked Cherskey and Nelly.

"If you guys come then all the other smurflings would wanna come," said Rachael, "Especially Sassette, just stay here until I get back."

"If the sun goes down and your not back by then, we're going to have a search party to go searching for you." said Cherskey.

"The creature would keep an eye on me," said Rachael, "I saw it tuck you guys in bed last night."

"And the creature gave you a massage as well," said Nelly, "A good eye sees all."

"Okay," said Rachael as she stood up, "Now I really wanna go, you guys stay here okay?"

"Okay mommy," said the twins in unison.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Cat Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Rachael and Smurfette rejoined the smurfs as they prepared to head out, "Rachael's coming with us," said Smurfette, "She's okay to walk."

"Okay then," said Papa Smurf, "Let's head out smurfs."

Papa Smurf, Hefty, Brainy, Handy, Smurfette, and Rachael heads out into the woods, they heard the sound of the creature breathing through the trees as several vines slither and move everywhere. The creature then provided a path for the smurfs to follow as it opens through the thick vegetation, with red mushroom arrows pointing the way of course.

The smurfs eventually found Gargamel sitting on a log with his head down, "Gargamel?" asked Smurfette.

The wizard looked up at the smurfs with a displeasing look, "Oh you retched smurfs," he mumbled, "What have you done to this forest?"

"We didn't do anything to it," said Papa Smurf, "The creature goes through several miles of this forest and..."

"And what?" asked Gargamel, "This creature of yours kidnapped Azrael, where on this earth would it take a cat anyway?"

"I think I have a clue," said Rachael, "The Green Smurf Colony."

"Those miserable smurfs?" asked Gargamel, "Are you sure?"

"The creature is taking Azrael east right?" explains Rachael, "The only thing out east is the Colony."

"Since the green smurfs own a larger portion of the forest," said Gargamel, "There's a good chance that Azrael could be there, but which way is that?"

Suddenly the creature opened a path through the forest with the usual red arrows, according to the position of the sun the trail leads east. "I think this creature wants me to try to rescue Azrael," said Gargamel, "How far is it to the Green Smurf Colony anyway?"

"About 10 kilometers." said Rachael.

"10 what?" asked Gargamel.

"You don't know the Metric System?" asked Rachael, "Well no Green Smurf knows Customary."

"Can we argue about this later guys?" asked Hefty.

"Okay," said Rachael, "Let's go."

Rachael led Gargamel and the smurfs to the Green Smurf Colony, they soon walked to an area of the forest with the least amount of life in it. The forest appears creepy and quiet, though there were some birds tweeting though. The walk took hours yet they managed to see the edge of one of the green smurf villages of the colony. Fellow green smurfs on guard smiled as they saw Gargamel and the smurfs approach, since Gargamel is the grandfather of the green smurfs they do not see him as a threat.

"Hey Rachael," said the smurf guard as the smurfs approach, "And hello Grandfather Gargamel."

"Hey Chad," said Rachael, "How are things in the colony?"

"Too strange to be honest," said Chad, "I can't even sleep last night due to the creature keep waking me up. Oh, I'm sorry about Chernov by the way."

"The loss is still hard," said Rachael, "What smurf village is this?"

"GSV 4," said Chad, "Why?"

"You know Azrael right?" asked Rachael.

"The creature had indeed dragged a cat into the colony," said Chad, "It looked pretty exhausted, so we took it to GSV 8 where the other prisoners are being held."

"Other prisoners?" asked Rachael.

"Have you been listening to Green Smurf Radio?" asked Chad.

"No." said Rachael.

"Well, since you don't know I'll tell you. The human race have been attacking the creature lately, all attempts failed as the creature slaughtered and ate the armies like potato chips. To make things worse for them, the creature kidnapped several humans and are holding them hostage. Johan and Peewit are among them."

"Johan and Peewit?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yup," said Chad, "The teenager and the blond boy are in deep sh#t at the moment, I wonder what they do to piss the creature off. No one expects the creature to hurt them though, as they haven't done anything wrong."

"They're at GSV 8 right?" asked Rachael.

"Yup," said Chad, "Just go right in, the green smurfs won't mind. They won't even mind Gargamel stopping by despite that last visit where... oh those were good times."

"Okay, I'll see you later." said Rachael.

"Yeah, bye."

As Gargamel and the smurfs walked past the gate, Chad added a few more words for the wizard. "Oh Grandpa," he said, "Watch your step, or your foot will sink into the earth like quicksand. Give these green smurfs no reason to tease you."

"I'll keep that in mind when I walk through this forest." said Gargamel.

"Good call, because several green smurfs had died about a month ago from walking into quicksand. They're such a bunch of dumbasses to begin with anyway."

Despite Gargamel walking through the village without hostilities, the green smurfs kept their distance from the wizard. "Okay," he says as he looks around the colony, "I was wrong, this colony doesn't take up most of the forest."

"Its actually a square kilometer long," said Rachael, "So it isn't really big to humans."

Since the colony isn't that big, GSV 8 isn't that far from their position. Gargamel and the smurfs eventually found Green Smurf Village 8 and proceeds to look around for Azrael, and they found him at the village center.

The cat was locked in a cage made out of bamboo along with several humans, such as Johan and Peewit. Interestingly, Bigmouth is also with them. The cage is 6 by 6 by 6 meters in volume and the bars are 80 mm thick, the space between the bars is 10 cm which is big enough for a person to stick their arm through. "Azrael!" Gargamel called out to the cat.

The cat looked up and saw his master approach along with the smurfs, before the cat can react a vine wrapped itself around Azrael and obstructed Gargamel's view of him.

"I'm glad to see you guys," said Johan, "Please get us out, Peewit won't stop telling bad jokes."

"Hey!" snapped Peewit.

"How long have you been here?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Several hours," said Johan, "The green smurfs won't let us out and I need to use the bathroom so bad, I just can't go in front of somebody is all."

"Why are you being held here?" asked Gargamel.

"We attacked the creature," said Johan, "The human armies were slaughtered by the masses in an effort to attack this thing, in an ironic twist we were captured and brought here as our siege weapons were being compromise."

"What did you do to tick it off?" asked Gargamel.

"Nothing," said Peewit, "I was just standing watch when a vine wrapped around my ankle, Johan tried to save me but he was captured to."

"How long have you been here Bigmouth?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Bigmouth don't know," said the ogre, "Bigmouth wanna go home, but Bigmouth can't break through bars."

Papa Smurf approached the cage and examined it carefully, "These bars are made out of reinforced vine," said Papa Smurf as he touched one of the bars, "The more you disturb it, the more it reinforces itself. Not even Hefty could smurf through the bars."

"Let me try then," said Hefty as he grabbed one of the bars, "Here it goes."

Hefty tried to muscle the bars open, but it was a fruitless attempt. After 5 minutes, he was exhausted and was panting. When he turned around, he saw a crowd of green smurfs laughing at him, "Epic fail," laughed a green smurfette, "Just like the others."

"Smurf!" cursed Hefty, "I'll get it next time."

Suddenly the vine that was wrapped around Azrael unwrapped itself, it pulled the frightened cat through the bars as they move themselves aside before moving back to their original position. Azrael was then dumped into Gargamel's arms before the vine retreated back into a nearby tree, "Are you okay Azrael?" asked Gargamel.

The cat moaned in response, he probably wasn't okay.

"Now how do we get you guys out?" asked Papa Smurf.

"The creature needs us for something," said Johan, "Either we're hostages or diplomats, its hard to tell with the cage and respect around here."

"You can't let them out," said a green smurf in the crowd, "If the creature locked them up for a reason, then they'll stay locked up until the problem is solved."

"What kind of problem?" asked Papa Smurf.

"The humans attacking this forest," said the green smurf, "I suggest you go on home as if nothing even happened, they'll be freed once all this is over."

"What about Bigmouth?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Don't know what we'll do with him," said the green smurf, "Its not even our business anyway, nor do we want to get involve."

"Just go smurfs," said Johan, "Its great for you guys to visit but this our problem, not yours."

"That's what Chernov would say," said Papa Smurf, "To bad he is no longer here with us."

"I doubt he's dead," said Johan, "I heard so many rumors of him dying in the past few months, maybe he's alive somewhere. Anyway, there's just no way to tell for sure so get out of here before the creature gets mad."

"Well then," said Gargamel, "I'm going home, I had enough smurfs for one day."

Gargamel stormed out of the Colony as everyone looks on, a vine sneaked behind the wizard and actually stuck a note on his back that says "Turd King" on his back without him knowing. When he's out of earshot, the green smurfs laughed out loud despite the sky blue smurfs not getting the joke. "What's so funny?" asked Papa Smurf.

"If you were Jokey," laughed Rachael, "You'll understand."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Wunderide

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

As Gargamel goes back home, the smurfs head back to their village with the help of the green smurfs. Since its quite far, the green smurfs used their smurfvees to drive the smurfs back home. When they arrived, all the smurfs got out of the smurfvees, "Thanks for the ride." said Papa Smurf to one of the green smurf drivers.

"Sure thing Paps," said the green smurf, "Come by and visit, will yeah."

"I sure will." said Papa Smurf.

As the green smurfs pull away, the smurfs waved them goodbye. Once they're out of sight, Papa Smurf heads back to his lab as Rachael follows behind. "Pappy?" asked Rachael.

"Yes Rachael," said Papa Smurf.

"I'm sorry that you go through all this," said Rachael, "With the creature and all."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," said Papa Smurf, "I've been through a lot worse you know."

"But my family has been through a whole lot worse longer than your papa smurf has been alive," said Rachael, "I'm talking about my dad's side of the family, not Gargamel's."

"I know," said Papa Smurf, "Chernov told me everything."

"If what Johan said is true," said Rachael, "Then Chernov is still out there somewhere, but its hard to believe his claim since I saw Chernov's dead body."

"We thought he was dead many times in the past," said Papa Smurf, "Just when all hope seems lost, he shows up out of nowhere, but not unscathed."

"But where is he?" asked Rachael, "His body is lost somewhere in the forest, probably all rotted and unrecognizable by now."

"Maybe the creature could help you find him." said Papa Smurf.

"Like I said," said Rachael, "All rotted, and probably picked clean by scavengers too."

"What's gotten into you lately Rachael?" asked Papa Smurf, "I thought you already finished grieving about Chernov."

"This creature," said Rachael, "Its interested in me, it won't keep its vines off of me. It's also has Chernov's personality, stubborn and ill-tempered at a daily bases. What happened to Smurfette yesterday confirms that."

"Indeed I was beginning to noticed," said Papa Smurf, "Let's see if I could do something about it."

The village leader walked over to the twisted mangle of vines at the edge of the Smurf Village, when it approached all the vines slowly point themselves towards Papa Smurf. "Okay," said Papa Smurf, "We need to talk. But first of all, can you understand me?"

The vines form a large board about20 cm long and 10 cms wide, using this board it forms sentences in white letters on it – similar to how the creature formed sentences out of flowers when communicating to Mother Nature. This is how the creature is able to communicate to Papa Smurf, and its quite effective. "Yes, I understand you." the sign reads, "So what do you wake me up for?"

"I wanna know who you are," said Papa Smurf, "I wanna know where you came from and whats your purpose."

"I came not far from the Green Smurf Colony," said the creature, "My purpose is to protect you guys, and I believe I have already told you all this before."

"What do you mean?" asked Papa Smurf.

"We've met before, but that was my body." said the creature, "What you're looking at isn't actually me, but rather your forest under my control. However, I've created something more powerful than-"

The sign suddenly went blank for a moment before new sentences began to appear, "Why not we speak in person?" asked the creature, "Face to face in my secret lab, with several of your smurfs."

"Agreed," said Papa Smurf.

"Round up some smurfs," said the creature, "Then we'll talk."

Eventually Papa Smurf gathered Hefty, Handy, Jokey, Smurfette, Greedy, Clumsy, Harmony, Farmer and Brainy. When they returned, Jokey had one of his surprise presents with him. "Hey creature," said Jokey as he sat the present down on the ground, "I gotta present for you."

"What is it?" asked the creature.

"Its a surprise." said Jokey.

The creature slithered some vines towards the present and wrapped them around it, "It's a bomb," said the creature, "Just what I always wanted."

The creature dragged the present into the vegetation where it disappears from sight, "You can't fool me Jokey," said the creature, "But the bomb will prove quite useful, now where was I?"

"You're going to smurf us to your person." said Papa Smurf.

"Oh yeah, but one more thing." said the creature, "Bring the Wunderwaffe's girlfriend and children, you're going to need them.

"Very well." Papa Smurf sighs.

Papa Smurf heads out and rounds up Rachael, Cherskey, and Nelly, he takes them to the creature's sign board where all the other smurfs are waiting. "Road trip?" asked Rachael.

"More like vine trip," said the creature, "Do you trust me on this?"

"Since you've helped us a lot in the past few days," said Papa Smurf, "I guess you've earned our trust."

"Okay," said the creature, "Try not to piss yourselves, because this might make you wanna scream."

The signboard suddenly disintegrated back into vines and it retreated into the forest, that's when everything went silent. The smurfs began to have an eerie feeling in their stomachs, then the ground began to shake.

A hole opened up within the earth, no bigger than a meter in radius. Several vines shot out and wrapped themselves around each and every smurf present, Brainy, Jokey, Clumsy, and Smurfette can't help but scream. "Hold on to your hats smurfs!" cried Papa Smurf, "We're going under, literally!"

All the smurfs were almost instantly pulled into the black void of the planet before the hole seals itself up again. There's no turning back now for the smurfs, its now or never.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: Cybernetic Wonder Weapon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was a wild ride for the smurfs, the vines plunged them deep within the earth as they all hang on to whatever they could get a grip on. It was pitch black, they couldn't see anything. The only thing they were able to hear was the sound of rushing air and the screams of fellow smurfs, it was a horrifying experience.

Just as everyone began to think they're going to die, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. It grew brighter and brighter until finally bright white light engulfs them, the smurfs felt the vines let go of their bodies and they dropped onto something soft. When their eyes adjusted to the lighting, they saw the vines retract back into a hole of a metal ceiling before it seals itself.

"Where are we?" asked Smurfette.

"I think we're in a lab," said Papa Smurf, "The design of it seems unsmurfy to me, so is the style of it. It doesn't look like it was made by someone whose from le Pays maudit."

Papa Smurf is right, the whole place is indeed foreign. The place had a sky blue tile floor and air force blue walls, the lab tables and counters had a chrome finish to them and were quite clean. Lab equipment sat all over the counters, all lined up in perfect order. Several cabinets and drawers lining the wall were labeld with lab equipment, chemicals, or elements. And to touch it off, some of the lab equipment are digital including the clock on the wall.

"Everything seems fit for the size of a smurf," said Papa Smurf, "Despite being quite large, there's plenty of room to move around. I wonder who owns this lab."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a blow dryer echoing throughout the lab. A small rounded robot with two green eyes came rolling in, surprising the smurfs. The robot happens to be as wide as Greedy's dinner plates and its height is up to the smurf's ankles, it didn't seem to notice the smurfs as it sweeps across the entire floor using its vacuum on its chest. "Excuse me," said Papa Smurf, "You tell me what this place is?"

The robot ignored the smurfs, it continues on its patrol throughout the lab area without saying anything. The smurfs saw what appears to be a cable slither out of a small hole at the bottom of the wall and heads towards the small robot, the cable had black insulation with exposed copper wires at its head. A couple more cables slithered in and grabbed the robot, the robot didn't even struggled as the cables turned it over onto its back, opened up a panel in its belly, and dump clods of gray dust into a nearby trash bin.

The cables put the panel back onto the robot, sat it back down onto the floor, and slithered away as the robot continues its job, acting like nothing even happened. "It appears to be a vacuum cleaner," said Brainy, "I think I've seen one at the Green Smurf Colony, if I'm not mistaken."

"I seen one too," said Hefty, "I hadn't thought much about it until now."

"If the creature lives here," said Papa Smurf, "Where would we find him?"

A door opened at the edge of the lab, revealing a hallway that is slowly being lit up by LEDs. "I think that way." said Rachael.

The smurfs walk down the hallway and head for the room at the very end, inside amazed the smurfs more than anything they could possibly imagined. It was a tall cylinder room, containing a gigantic machine with wires coming out and going through the dome ceiling. The machine is black and looked like the end of a pickle, next to the machine was LCD screens that is displaying the health readings of the creature.

"Great smurf," said Papa Smurf, "Is this what the creature is, a giant thingamajig?"

"No Old Timer," said a familiar voice, "Its what inside of it."

Suddenly, the front panel of the machine opens up. All the smurfs watch as steam pours out of the opening as the doors slide aside, when the steam clears up the smurfs gasp at what they saw.

There he was, Chernov Reznov, the green smurf who was believed to be dead is still alive. He was wearing his usual camouflaged smurf hat and pants but not his camouflaged jacket. He was suspended mid-air with his arms spread out by numerous cables and wires which are attached to his head and back, connecting him to the machine he's in. So Chernov was a cyborg in a sense. "By god I am so glad to see you guys," said Chernov "I've been waiting weeks for help, going to the bathroom isn't pleasant you know."

"Chernov!" cried Rachael as she runs at him and gave him a big hug.

"Daddy!" cried the twins as they joined Rachael.

"Easy now," said Chernov as he gently push Rachael away, "My life hangs on a thread, more like multiple wires."

"What?" asked Rachael.

"Pull out just one wire you see here," said Chernov, "And I would be paralyzed, or die. I can still move my limbs, but it sucks hanging here."

"What happened to you?" asked Rachael, "I thought you were dead, I even saw your body."

"Bad experiment gone wrong," said Chernov, "I was trying to make a chemical that would promote suspended animation, a small explosion splashed some in my face which the chemical managed to get into my system. I collapsed onto the ground within seconds, I think it was the chemical Hydrogen Sulfide that did me in. I hadn't anticipated it would shut down my entire system, especially my heart and lungs."

"So how you end up here?" asked Papa Smurf, "What is this place anyway?"

"My secret base," said Chernov, "It the place where I go if something were to happen to the Smurf Village that forbids my return or some other disaster, I come here about once a month just to check on things. This machine I'm hooked up to was a part of a project I had suspended for quite some time, it worked perfectly."

"What is this machine of yours?" asked Papa Smurf.

"This machine uses radio frequencies and computer programing to control the entire forest," explains Chernov, "The reason why Mother Nature's powers are useless is because magic isn't involved, as a result I can do whatever I want without penalty."

"So you're the creature?"

"Guilty as charged."

That's when Smurfette got all fired up, "So you're the one who embarrassed me in front of all the smurfs," snarled Smurfette, "That wasn't really nice of you!"

"The reason why I did that is because one, you woke me up. Two, I didn't like the way I was being treated. And three, I always wanted to do that. I was so pissed off from the incident that I had consider dragging you back to the Green Smurf Colony and tie you up with the humans, and ogre, I captured."

"About the humans," said Papa Smurf, "And Bigmouth, why did you capture them?"

"The humans see me as a threat," said Chernov, "Even though I wasn't doing anything to them, they just came in and start attacking. I teach them a lesson by annihilating their armies and navies, that was hours ago and so I'm suspecting that they're going to try something new. They tried burning the forest down but I gave the fire back to them, the looks on their faces were priceless."

"How come you didn't tell us you were alive?" asked Rachael, "I was so miserable without you."

"I was testing you," said Chernov, "I was testing all of you. I wanted you guys to see what I am on the inside, what I really feel. I wanted you to see what I see myself."

"A monster?" asked Smurfette.

"Worse," said Chernov, "A weapon, a weapon of mass destruction. I have the power to destroy this world, to cause a mass extinction maybe. Its just..."

His voice trails off for a moment before continuing, "I never wanted power, I just want my mom back. What you've felt after what I did to you is what I feel, I did it because I don't have a voice to express it."

"I'm sorry." said Smurfette sorrowfully.

"No, no, I'm sorry," said Chernov, "For putting you guys through my personal hell, you were lucky I came to the rescue when those red smurfs came by."

"Thanks for the help," said Papa Smurf, "I would have been dead without you."

"Maybe you guys could help me for once," said Chernov, "Your basically going to help yourselves, by helping me, deliver... Okay screw it, I want you to deliver a special bomb to the red smurf encampment."

"What is this bomb by the way?" asked Jokey.

"Its a bomb that implodes rather explodes," said Chernov, "It creates a miniature black hole."

"A black hole?" asked the smurfs in unison.

"Its the most strangest thing in the universe," explains Chernov, "Black Holes are created by dying stars called supergiants who can no longer hold up their own gravity, these black holes are the result of their demise. Their gravity is so great that you can't escape them, not even light itself can't escape them."

"You mean this bomb of yours is going to create a black hole?" asked Papa Smurf.

"A small one," said Chernov, "Its only going to me 50 to 100 meters long, it will dissipate after a few minutes so it won't go engulfing the planet and the entire solar system."

"I'm not sure about using this weapon against them," said Papa Smurf, "Why not you just take them out yourself?"

"I would but they're too far apart," said Chernov, "They're 50 kilometers away and my range of control doesn't reach that far, the use of this bomb is necessary to take care of them. You're going to help me help you by taking this bomb via plane and drop it on their heads, simple as that."

"So you wanna wipe them off the face of the earth?" asked Papa Smurf, "Can you make a peace deal with them?"

"They don't want peace," said Chernov, "I've tried several times in the past, I did the math and discovered that peace can only be achieved by taking control of their minds. I prefer they die free than live as slaves, don't you agree?'

"You seem to have a point there," said Papa Smurf, "Though I don't like it."

"Neither do I," said Chernov, "But I don't have a choice, we best make this approach or face an impending army in which I cannot hold back. There's about 10,000 red smurfs in that base, I'm basically going to be overwhelmed since they're going to come in by airplanes. I can't attack opponents in the air as efficiently as the ones on the ground and sea, even the green smurfs would be overwhelmed since theirs only a mere thousand of them."

"I'll see what we could do then," said Papa Smurf, "I would oppose this but since you've helped us a lot in the past, we'll take them out your way."

"Excellent," said Chernov, "I'll deliver the bomb to you once you get back to the surface. There, you'll take the bomb to the Green Smurf Colony's airport where you'll bring it aboard the stealth bomber _The Baron Avenger_. Take the bomber far out east over the red smurf base, then drop it. I'll communicate to you by radio to explain the process. Good luck smurfs, you're going to need it."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Vacuum Imploder

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A door in the hallway opened up suddenly, "We don't have much time," said Chernov, "So you best be quick about it, red smurfs often strike when you least expect it."

"Thanks Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "Its been a pleasure working with you."

"Sometimes I do all the work," said Chernov, "But hey, its your turn now."

"Please be okay when I get back," said Rachael as she hugged Chernov.

"I'll be waiting," said Chernov, "I have all the time in the world you know."

The smurfs soon left Chernov and exited the lab, it didn't take long for the smurfs to reach the surface and found the implosion bomb in question. The bomb was about the size of a golf ball, and actually looks like one too. It was spray painted sky blue to match the color of the sky, making it would be difficult to spot when dropped from an airplane. "Hefty." cued Papa Smurf.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." said Hefty as he hoist the bomb onto his back, "Wow, this bomb is heavy. I wonder how much it weighs."

"You wanna use me as a comparison?" asked Rachael.

"Um, no." answered Hefty.

The trip to the Green Smurf Colony was short, which is a major relief for Hefty. Fellow green smurfs knew what the smurfs were here for when they saw the bomb, they have already been informed by Chernov about their mission. Despite the green smurfs didn't know that Chernov sent them the message, they have enough trust in the smurfs to assist them.

As a couple of green smurfs lead the smurfs towards the airport, Hefty can no longer bare the bomb's weight and so drops it in exhaustion. "Can someone help take over for me?" he asked, "I can't take the smurf of this bomb anymore."

"I'll do it." said Rachael.

"Thanks."

Rachael grabs the bomb and actually hoist it over her head with little effort, amazing the smurfs with her strength. "Whoa," said Hefty, "How can you smurf that load?"

"Green Smurfs can lift up to 10 times their body weight," said Rachael, "This is the easiest was to carry something since all the weight rest on your center mass, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Of course it doesn't." added Brainy.

When they got to the airport, _The Baron Avenger_ sits on the 500 meter runway. It was spray painted white and it had a couple of green stars on top of it. The stealth bomber's crew was loading up as the smurfs came in from behind, "We're going to weigh everyone and everything that's coming aboard," said the green smurfette pilot, "This plane has a occupancy limit you know."

There was a digital scale set out for the smurfs for weight measurement, the first thing to be weighed was the bomb as Rachael gently sat it on the platform. "The scale reads 480 grams," said a smurfette engineer, "That's a tough load to carry."

"I'll say." comment Hefty.

The bomb was soon removed from the scale and Rachael stepped up onto it, "56 grams," said the engineer as she takes note on a clipboard, "Next."

All the smurfs were weighed and measured, the average smurf weighs about 28 grams so the engineer added all the weights together. "Looks like everything is in order," said the engineer, "Step aboard and find a seat on the avenger, we'll be taking off in 5 minutes."

The smurfs walked up the stairs and into the bomber, they were impressed by the bomber's interior design. "I helped built these planes," claimed Rachael, "You'll thank me after this."

"When was this plane made?" asked Papa Smurf.

"During the Humanoid Wars," said Rachael, "This aircraft is one out of 3 stealth bombers ever built, I helped put together the final touches on this bird just before it went into service."

The smurfs managed to find a seat in several chairs, they buckled themselves in and wait for the plane to take off. "Papa Smurf to the cockpit," said the intercom, "Papa Smurf to the cockpit."

Papa Smurf unbuckles his seat belt and heads to the front of the plane where the pilot was getting ready to take off, "Have a seat next to me," she said, "We're going to need your help in guiding this plane, you have any idea where we're going?"

"50 kilometers to the east," said Papa Smurf, "There is a red smurf base there that needs to be taken care of."

"That doesn't sound like something you would do," said the pilot, "Its just not in your nature to wipe out 10,000 souls, are you doing this for someone?"

"For a close friend," said Papa Smurf, "Chernov."

"Now I'm not surprised," said the pilot, "I know Chernov is the creature, so save your explanations for later."

"You knew!" asked Papa Smurf in shock.

"He informed us that he's okay via radio," said the pilot, "He'll be talking to us on the radio and intercom, just sit tight and enjoy the view."

The pilot turns on an LCD screen, revealing the runway below. "There's a camera attached the bottom of the plane," said the pilot, "It allows us to see whats below with stunning clarity, even though it isn't necessary."

"I'm impressed," said Papa Smurf, "You use this a lot?"

"During war time," said the pilot, "Its been about a month or two since the last time I flown the Avenger, lets hope she still runs."

The pilot starts up the engine, and slowly _The Baron Avenger_ comes to life. "Purring like a kitten," said the pilot as she got onto the intercom, "Attention smurfs, we're now taking off. Buckle up, its going to be a long ride."

Several green smurfs on the ground help guide the stealth aircraft as it slowly pulls down the run way, when the green smurf gestures the all clear the pilot floors it and the bomber sped down the runway. When it reaches the appropriate speed, it shoots up into the sky and flew over the tree line. Papa Smurf looks at the screen and sees the forest below, it was an incredible sight to watch as the trees whip by at incredible speeds.

"We're going to have several Aurora by our side," said the pilot, "So don't be surprise when you see them."

"I've seen them several times in the past," said Papa Smurf, "But only their lights underneath them, I haven't seen the aircraft themselves though. What's your name by the way?"

"Sally," said the pilot, "You'll be seeing me again the next time you go airborne."

Right on cue, at least 9 stealth fighter jets showed up out of nowhere. They have a similar design to the stealth bomber but are more smaller, "I recommend flying at least 10 meters above the forest guys," said a Aurora pilot on the radio, "I don't want anything popping out of the forest and catch us with a net."

"I agree," said Sally into the radio, "Lets pull up a dekameter, better safe than sorry."

The aircrafts flew higher above the tree line before they reach their cruising speed, "How fast are we going?" asked Papa Smurf.

"About 1,000 kilometers per hour," said Sally, "Just another 200 kilometers and we'll be traveling at the speed of sound."

"Wow," said Papa Smurf, "How do you handle such speeds?"

"Easy," said Sally, "You wing it, literally."

That doesn't sound reassuring to Papa Smurf so he decides to change the subject, "So when are we going to arrive at our destination?" he asked.

"About 3 minutes," said Sally, "That's how fast we're going."

Sally began to pull higher into the sky along with the fighter jets. When they reached 700 meters into the sky, they approach the incoming red smurf base. "Is the payload ready?" called Sally into the intercom.

"Payload is secure," said a green smurf bombardier, "Ready when you are."

"10-4." agreed Sally.

When the red smurf base comes into full view, Papa Smurf takes note on what he sees. A large military looking base surrounded by a wall and several artillery and anti-aircraft guns, the base is about several kilometers long in all directions and is flooded with activity. "I sense that you are near your target," said Chernov on the radio, "Please confirm."

"We're near Chernov." said Papa Smurf.

"Okay," said Chernov, "Get _The Baron Avenger_ up to an altitude of 15 hundred meters or so before you drop the payload, if you're too close when it goes off you'll be sucked right into its singularity. You don't want to be ripped apart and crushed to a single point, its very unpleasant."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Papa Smurf.

"Looks like we've got company," said Sally as she examines the radar, "Several enemy aircraft heading our way."

Sally quickly got onto the microphone, "Attention smurfs," said Sally, "Hold onto your undergarments, red smurf aircraft fast approaching."

Several incoming red smurf fighter jets began firing away at the stealth bomber as the stealth fighter jets scramble to protect it. Sally made a sharp altitude increase as the aurora fighter jets keep the red smurfs busy, Papa Smurf managed to see a red smurf jet fly by and catches a small glimpse of the red stars on each of its wings.

"Are you still breathing Paps?" asked Chernov on the radio.

"I am." said Papa Smurf.

"Okay," said Chernov, "Get the stealth bomber in the right position to drop the bomb, we want it to detonate it at the center of the red smurf's base."

"I got it Chernov." said Papa Smurf.

The sound of alarms were going off more and more, Sally flew the plane over the red smurf base as all the other smurfs hang on to the edge of their seats. The plane made an abrupt jolt upward which drove Sally's gut into the steering column, the sharp inertia made Sally yelp as Papa Smurf can't seem to stand it anymore. "Sally?" asked Papa Smurf, "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm internally bleeding," she gasped, "We can't back down now, we gotta finished the job!"

The bomber was just about to approach the red smurf base, when several aircraft flew into the path of the bomber. The aurora fighter jets help clear the path as Sally struggles to stay awake, "Call it Pappy!" she cried, "Do so now!"

Papa Smurf didn't ask questions as he got onto the intercom to inform the bombardiers, "Drop the bomb," he ordered, "Implode the enemy below."

Within seconds, Papa Smurf felt the plane make another sudden jolt upward, then he saw the golf ball size bomb drop down to earth. "Let's get out of here Sally!" cried Papa Smurf, "Sally?"

Papa Smurf noticed Sally has lost consciousness, he has no time to check if she's alive as it is up to him to get the smurfs back home in one piece. So Papa Smurf grab the controls on his side of the cockpit and turned the plane around, he then moved a joystick to reposition the camera back at the red smurf base and caught witness to a glorious sight.

The bomb detonated and implodes as expected, it began sucking everything into its center. Its like a whirlpool, except its on land. The center of the bomb soon formed a large black hole as light is bent around it, it was the black hole Chernov was talking about.

"Pappy?" asked Chernov on the radio, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "But Sally has lost consciousness, she's going to need medical help once we get back to the Green Smurf Airport."

"I'll have some green smurf medics be waiting for you guys," said Chernov, "But have you dropped the bomb?"

"Yes," said Papa Smurf, "Its finishing up destroying the red smurf base, you should have seen its power."

"I'm watching it as we speak," said Chernov, "I'm watching it through the very camera you're watching it."

Suddenly the bomb explodes, shooting everything it just sucked in out to all directions. The sinister mushroom cloud shot up into the sky, signaling that the bomb finished its job. "Did you see that smurfs?" asked Papa Smurf on the radio, "That was smurfy. We're heading home my little smurfs, that also means you green smurfs."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 11: Wunderwaffe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

With the help of Chernov, Papa Smurf successfully lands the plane back at the Green Smurf Airport. Once he touched down, he unbuckles his seat belt and carries Sally off the plane as several other smurfs gets off. "You've been a kind friend," muttered Sally as they got off the plane.

"I'm here for you," said Papa Smurf, "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

"I know it is," said Sally, "Thanks for not crash landing by the way."

Sally was then carried away on a stretcher by two green smurfs, she then undergo surgery to stitch up a laceration in her spleen. She soon made a full recovery and was back flying aircraft in no time.

For Johan, Peewit, and Bigmouth who were captured by Chernov were soon released. They all went back home with a story to tell, a story in which few creatures would ever believe.

Papa Smurf then gathered up his smurfs before heading back to Chernov's secret base which he helped guide the way, when they arrived the Wunderwaffe was there waiting for him. "Well that's all over," said Chernov, "Now its time to shut this machine down and put it to rest, Mother Nature might have my ass for this but as long as you guys are okay then I don't care. Lets hope I don't drop dead here."

Chernov reaches up above the door and pressed a switch, then suddenly the machine powers down as all the wires sticking into Chernov's body removed themselves instantly. Rachael catches Chernov as he collapses into her arms, the two then kissed each other in the mouth as Chernov gets back onto his feet. "I think I could take it from here," said Chernov, "Its been days since I last walked on my feet."

He then walked over to a cabinet and opened it, it was filled with stuff that Chernov had taken when he was controlling the forest. He handed Harmony back his horn and also handed Smurfette back her pair of dress, then Chernov pulled out one of Jokey's presents and handed it to him.

"For me?" asked Jokey.

"Yup." said Chernov, "For you."

"Oh boy!" cheered Jokey as he grabs the present and opens it, the present immediately explodes in his face which covers the prankster entirely with ash, "Not funny."

When the smurfs returned to the Village, the smurfs there were surprised to see Chernov alive and well. He then explained to them that he was responsible for controlling the forest then heads back to his home, all the vines that had wrapped themselves around it had vanished without a trace.

When Mother Nature noticed the forest stopped breathing on its own and everything went back to normal, she paid the smurfs a visit in search of Chernov. She knew that Chernov was responsible a full 100 percent since word spread from the Green Smurf Colony that he is alive. When she arrived at the Smurf Village, Chernov stepped out and present himself to her.

"Your highness," said Chernov as he gave a short bow, "Are you here to give me my punishment for what I've done to this forest?"

Cherskey and Nelly suddenly ran up behind Chernov as Rachael lumbers in from behind, "I'm not really here to punish you," said Mother Nature, "I'm here to thank you for not destroying the forest, you left it in a better condition than before. You've also defended it from outside forces and saved it from total annihilation."

"I wouldn't have done it without my family here," said Chernov as he places his arm over Rachael's shoulders, "Both by blood and by law."

The smurfs awed in response, which ends the conversation. "Now may I please go back to bed now?" asked Chernov, "I'm a nocturnal creature who does not like the sun beaming down on him."

"Of course you can," said Mother Nature, "I'll see you some other time."

"Okay, bye."

Just a few hours after Mother Nature's departure, a helicopter came by and landed on the ground near Chernov's house. Everyone approached as a few red smurfs hopped out of the chopper, that's when Chernov stepped outside unarmed.

"So yer the smurf who wiped out red smurf base," said a red smurf, "We've been looking for you."

"I'm the one who gave the order," said Chernov, "I didn't exactly did it myself but I'll claim responsibility."

"Fine with us," said the red smurf as he aimed his rifle at Chernov, "Lets get him boys."

Suddenly, vines shot out of the forest and entangled the red smurfs with incredible speed. The red smurfs dropped their guns as they were hanged upside down from a tree about 8 meters above the ground, "I still have some power," said Chernov, "It will fade away by time, but for now its time to have some fun."

Chernov turned to the smurfs with a grin on his face, "Smurfs," he announced, "Get some paint ball guns, its time for target practice."

"Oh f#ck!" cried the red smurfs.

**THE END!**


End file.
